The Dark Hero (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Gargamel soon started to tell Scruple the story of how he created Smurfette. "I wanted to create someone who'd the Smurfs would trust," he said. Scruple could picture Gargamel standing over a small cauldron with many different ingredients on the table. "Let's see... a dash of sugar and spice, but nothing nice," he said as he dropped the ingredients into the cauldron. A figure eventually appeared and the cauldron soon began glowing before a small explosion occurred. Gargamel looked inside the cauldron and started laughing triumphantly. "IT WORKED! IT WORKED! I've created a Smurfette." "I then sent the Smurfette into the forest, and before long, one of those wretched do-gooders found my Smurfette," he said. "Just as I planned." Hefty heard a voice coming from close by. He looked through a bush and seen a female with short black hair and a simple dress, crying on a mushroom. "Oh, boohoo, I'm so lost and alone," the female cried. So Hefty kindly offered to take the female back to the village. "Naturally they welcomed her with open arms," Gargamel said. "There, there, my dear," Papa Smurf said kindly. "You are among friends now." Papa Smurf soon ordered his little Smurfs to build Smurfette a house. When the house was built, Handy was busy painting it pink while she was inside. "Little did those wretched Smurfs know that she was working for me," Gargamel said. As Smurfette was busy fixing her hair, looking into a golden locket, she looked around to check if the coast is clear before talking to the locket. "Calling all wizards! Gargamel, can you hear me?" Gargamel's face soon appeared on the screen. "It's about time! Where are you?" he asked her. "When she told me of her success, we planned our sabotage... which included the flooding of the Smurf Village," Gargamel said. Smurfette made her way to the dam, and noticed Greedy by the lever. "Smurfette tried giving a cake to one of those Smurfs in exchange of showing her how the lever works," Gargamel said. "And when that Smurf showed her, she fought with the Smurf to keep that hatch open." Smurfette pushed the lever with all her might to keep the hatch open, while Greedy was trying to close it. "Smurfette, let go!" Greedy shouted, before the lever snapped and Smurfette fell into the rushing water below. "When those Smurfs rescued her, they soon found out Smurfette was the one who caused it all, and soon they put her on trial," Gargamel said. "In view of the evidence, do you have any defense for trying to flood the village?" Papa Smurf demanded. Smurfette began struggling to find the right words to say before she cracked under the pressure and started crying. "I'm taking orders from Gargamel," she cried. "GARGAMEL!" the other Smurfs shouted. "So Papa Smurf took pity on my little tattle-tale tattler and he used his blasted magic," Gargamel said angrily, as Papa Smurf used the True Blue Spell to change Smurfette into a real Smurf. "And finally... one loving truth," Papa Smurf said, completing the spell. A blue ball emerged from the cauldron, went into Smurfette's mouth, and her appearance began to change. "And my wonderful evil Smurfette was no more," he said. Papa Smurf was soon standing outside his lab with a smile on his face. "My little Smurfs, I now introduce the new and improved Smurfette." The door to the lab opened and out walked the new Smurfette; she now had long blond hair, a simple dress, and high heels. "Hello, boys!" she greeted. The Smurfs looked at her for a few seconds in complete awe. "Hello, Smurfette!" they said, before bringing her various gifts. "Welcome back!" "It's so sad when I think about it," Gargamel said, as he, Azrael, and Scruple made their way back to the hovel. "Such a tragic waste of evil... oh, and what's worse, she fell in love with that Heroic Smurf... Oh! I HATE THAT SMURF!" "Oh, it's hard to believe that Smurfette was as evil and nasty as you say. Too bad you can't change her back, Garggy," Scruple answered. Gargamel pondered at the idea. "Change her back? Change her back... well, of course, that's it! Scruple, my boy, I've just had the foulest, most deceitful brainstorm of my entire career! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Dark Hero chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles